


Deixa-as em paz

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Chores, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Living Together, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “São barulhentas. Poderiam prejudicar o cano. E estou seguro que são também portadoras de doenças estranhas. E se uma entrasse na casa? Então não defenderias-as tanto, não é?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Deixa-as em paz

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Deixa-as em paz**

“Yuuyan!”

Takaki ouviu o seu namorado gritar, em tom irritado.

Não parecia em perigo iminente, por isso teve calma em levantar-se do sofá, aliás a contragosto, e diriger-se para o balcão do quarto.

“O que aconteceu, Chii?” perguntou-lhe, atento, antes de ver Yuri tentar de inclinar-se para o corrimão para chegar ao cano. Com olhos esbugalhados, agarrou-o pela cintura e atirou-o contra si próprio. “Yuri, enlouqueceste? Talvez queres cair abaixo?” perguntou-lhe, em tom de reprimenda.

O menor liberou-se do seu aperto, a voltar no limite do pequeno balcão, mais agora sem inclinar-se.

“É por causa das malditas!” gritou Chinen, a indicar o cano com um gesto brusco.

Yuya teve que piscar os olhos para entender a que referia-se o menor.

“Chii, meu querido... só são andorinhas! Que fizeram-te de mal?” perguntou-lhe, a sorrir um pouco pelo olhar assassino que o seu namorado dirigia de vez em quando ao ninho acima do cano.

“Só andorinhas? No _meu_ balcão?” cacarejou o menor, a refinar os lábios e a dirigir o mesmo olhar a Yuya.

Takaki franziu o sobrolho e sorriu.

“É _nosso_ balcão, Yuri.” especificou, mas só ganhou um gesto chateado.

“São barulhentas. Poderiam prejudicar o cano. E estou seguro que são também portadoras de doenças estranhas. E se uma entrasse na casa? Então não defenderias-as tanto, não é?” enumerou as suas razões, em tom mais e mais agudo.

Yuya levou uma mão na cara, a amarrotar-se os olhos como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

“Não são barulhentas, nem sequer podes ouvi-las. E não vão prejudicar o cano. E além disso não portam nenhuma doença estranha. Caramba, Chii, não são ratos!” contradisse-o, e não pôde evitar de sorrir pela expressão dividida do seu namorado. “Confia em mim. Vivo neste apartamento há quase três anos, e sempre vieram aqui para aninhar-se. São inofensivas, Chii.” assegurou.

Yuri mordeu-se um lábio, e em fim suspirou, como para deixar vencer ao maior.

“Está bem.” disse, a voltar a casa. “Vou deixa-las em paz. Mas saiba que se algo acontecer, o raio do aves vão ir-se, que queiramos quer não. E...” sorriu maligno. “E tu com elas.” terminou, e voltou aos seus assuntos.

Yuya franziu o sobrolho, perplexo mas não surpreendido pela última frase do seu namorado.

Olhou pela janela para o ninho, e rezou que as andorinhas não escolhessem aquele mesmo ano por dar problemas.

Não tinha duvidas: se tivesse acontecido algo, Yuri ia mesmo expulsar de casa elas e ele.


End file.
